


Душ

by PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, пост-ГВ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: - Это же просто дружеская помощь, Баки.





	Душ

— Баки, пожалуйста. Только руку и спину.  
— Стив, когда ты успел превратиться в такого зануду? Я отлично справляюсь сам.   
— Баки…  
Барнс посмотрел на Роджерса и вздохнул. Этот разговор повторялся ежедневно, неизбежный, как полдень. Стив настаивал на том, чтобы помочь Баки вымыться. Баки отказывался. Лишенный слишком многого, он желал сохранить хотя бы крохи самостоятельности. Но Стив…  
Баки посмотрел, как Стив в раздумье проводит языком по верхней губе и облизнулся сам. У него была как минимум одна веская причина, чтобы отказываться от помощи Роджерса. Стив не понимает или нарывается? Или все забыл?  
Баки дернул правым плечом и отправился в ванную. Разделся — он уже довольно ловко управлялся с одной рукой, сложил одежду в корзину для грязного белья и встал под душ.  
Да, мыться с одной рукой было неудобно, да, Баки не мог толком промыть свои волосы, да, правой руке не помешали бы мочалка и мыло, а не просто вода сверху…  
Баки не понадобилось даже глаза открывать, чтобы понять, что Стив таки вломился в ванную комнату. Изменение температуры воздуха, его движение…  
— Я же сказал… — начал Баки. — Какого черта тут завинчивающиеся пробки!  
Стив, одетый только в легкие штаны, взял у него бутылочку с шампунем и отвинтил пробку. Баки вздохнул и наклонил голову. Переупрямить Стива Роджерса было из разряда невозможного.   
Баки «поплыл» почти сразу. Стив легко массировал ему скальп, взбивал пену на волосах, расчесывал пальцами влажные пряди. Это было так хорошо, что у Баки слезы на глазах выступили. Его очень давно не касались так — с нежностью. Ему так этого не хватало…  
Стив смыл с волос Баки пену и взял в руки мягкую губку.   
— Мыло или гель для душа? — спросил он.   
— Гель. Тот, зеленый.   
Зеленый гель пах какой-то пряной травой, названия которой Баки не помнил. Стив ласково водил губкой по спине, по шее, по правому плечу, спускался по руке к локтю и до запястья, намылил каждый палец. Баки поднял руку, чтобы Стив отмыл ему правый бок и подмышку, и прежде чем коснуться кожи губкой, Стив прижался к подмышке губами, провел по гладкой коже над порослью волос языком.   
Баки задохнулся. Бедра сами качнулись вперед. Член потяжелел и начал подниматься. Стив не мог этого не заметить — он стоял к Баки почти вплотную.  
— Стиви…  
Стив закончил с рукой и начал намыливать Баки грудь. Баки запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Стив поцеловал ее — под кадыком, потом под изгибом челюсти слева, продолжая водить губкой по груди. Его бедро легко задевало член Баки, словно бы ничего особенного не происходило.   
Баки, прикусив губу, следил, как желтая губка проходится по груди, время от времени задевая возбужденные соски, как спускается на живот. Стив не забыл промыть пупок и бока, а потом попросил:  
— Повернись.  
Баки послушно отвернулся к стене. Стив налил геля в ладонь и принялся отмывать ягодицы, то и дело скользя намыленными пальцами между ними. Баки немного раздвинул ноги и прогнулся в пояснице. Стив немедленно принял предложение и принялся намывать между ягодиц и ниже, нежно массируя анус.   
У Баки стояло так, что можно было стены протрахивать. Он дышал часто и неглубоко. Сверху лилась теплая вода, позади Стив что-то невероятное творил с его задницей, то и дело целуя поясницу. Баки быстро оглянулся — Стив стоял на коленях и орудовал обеими руками. Его промокшие штаны ничего не скрывали, белья под ними не было, и Баки быстро отвернулся: если он будет любоваться, то кончит мгновенно.   
Стив спустился к промежности и долго ласкал ее, не касаясь ни ануса, ни яичек. Это было так хорошо, что почти мучительно. Баки тихо постанывал от каждого долгого движения намыленных пальцев.   
— Повернись снова, — попросил Стив.   
Баки попробовал повернуться, и его качнуло, повело. Он прижался спиной к кафельной стенке, тяжело дыша. Стив стоял перед ним на коленях, мокрый, блестящий, спокойный. Только натянувшиеся шатром штаны и шальной блеск в глазах его выдавали.  
Стив снова взял губку и принялся отмывать Баки ноги. Не спеша, медленно, уделяя особое внимание внутренней стороне бедер и ступням. У Баки всегда были очень чувствительные ступни.   
Баки потянулся, чтобы помочь себе, потому что это было невыносимо, но Стив перехватил его руку и прижал к стене.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Я сам. Я же еще не отмыл тебя всего.   
Снова скользкий гель в ладони — и Стив занялся яичками. Он ласкал их, перекатывал в пальцах, взбил на них пышную пену. Время от времени Баки чувствовал его дыхание головкой члена и непроизвольно подавался вперед, но Стив тут же отстранялся.   
— Мне всегда так нравилось, что ты не обрезан, — сказал он, начиная отмывать член.   
Баки зажмурился. Стив двигал рукой так медленно, так вкрадчиво, что кружилась голова. Его пальцы касались мягко, почти нежно, потирали уздечку, проходились под головкой, отмывали крайнюю плоть.   
— И много ты видел… — хрипло выдавил Баки, — …обрезанных?  
— В общих душевых чего только не увидишь, — спокойно сообщил Стив.   
Он снял душ с крепежа и тщательно смыл с Баки всю пену. Баки снова потянулся к члену и снова Стив поймал его руку, переплел пальцы и опустился на колени, стягивая до бедер свои штаны. А потом — Баки застонал от облегчения — взял член в рот.   
От первого прикосновения горячего, влажного, чуть шершавого языка Баки вскрикнул. Стив медленно подался вперед, вбирая его член до самого горла. Его правая рука, такая горячая, легла Баки на бедро, и Баки подумал, что на нем останется след, как от ожога. Печать.   
Хотелось вколачиваться в этот рот, вцепиться в волосы, натянуть по самые гланды. Но Стив прижал Баки к стене, давая понять, что лучше не двигаться, и Баки подчинился. У него подрагивали ноги, он судорожно сжимал пальцы Стива, пока тот мучительно медленно двигал головой.   
— Стиииив! — простонал Баки. — Не могу больше. Быстрее!  
Стив и ухом не повел. Он продолжал ласкать Баки, удерживая его, пока у того не подкосились ноги. Тогда Стив поднялся — Баки чуть не зарыдал от разочарования — и встал у стены.   
— Ты… — выдохнул Баки, проводя рукой по его спине, — ты серьезно?  
Стив поймал его за запястье и направил руку к своей заднице. Баки провел пальцами между ягодиц. Там было скользко от смазки.  
— Стервец! — выдохнул Баки, прикусывая Стива за загривок.   
Стив даже успел когда-то растянуть себя, но все равно был узким до зубовного скрежета. Баки медленно проталкивал член в обжигающую влажную тесноту.   
— Стиви, я… — прохрипел он.   
— Давай! — приказал Стив, и Баки сорвался.  
Он вколачивался в Стива так, что, казалось, пробьет им стену, терзал губами шею и плечи, вцепился в бедро так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Это было то, чего Баки хотел до искр из глаз, хотел с тех пор, как полностью вспомнил Стива — узкую продавленную кровать в дешевой бруклинской квартирке, где в качестве смазки был только вазелин; продуваемую палатку и тонкий ватный спальник, где и вазелина не было, обходились слюной; бесконечный «мокрые» сны на слишком мягком бухарестском матрасе…  
— Стив, я… сейчас… — выдохнул Баки Стиву в волосы и впился зубами в мощный загривок.   
Стив закричал, Баки сорвался, но не в пропасть, а вверх, в яростное сияние и жар, где не было ни верха, ни низа, ни его, ни Стива, только радость и общность, в которой они сплавились в единое целое…  
След от зубов налился кровью. Баки зализал его, шепнул:  
— Извини.   
Он подался назад и не удержался, нащупал пальцами растянутое мышечное кольцо, ощутил, как из него вытекает сперма.   
— Ты?.. — начал Баки и заглянул Стиву через плечо.   
По синему кафелю стекали белесые капли.   
— Я думаю, — почти спокойно сказал Стив, — теперь нам обоим не помешает как следует вымыться.


End file.
